


Text Message from Tony

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "You did not propose to me by text."</p><p>at comment-fic on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message from Tony

**Text message from Tony:** How's Paris?

 **Text message from Pepper:** It's Brussels this week. It's rainy.

 **Text message from Tony:** The weather's beautiful here.

 **Text message from Pepper:** You're in the middle of a hailstorm over there.

 **Text message from Tony:** I meant in the lab. The weather is beautiful in the lab. I didn't get a chance to check the windows.

 **Text message from Pepper:** I miss you.

 **Text message from Tony:** I miss you too  <3

 **Text message from Pepper:** We haven't seen each other in person in 5 weeks.

 **Text message from Tony:** Thank goodness for Skype sex.

 **Text message from Pepper:** If you left off that last word, that would be a really sweet message.

 **Text message from Tony:** Good rule. How about this? You make me a bigger man, dickwise. 

**Text message from Pepper:** Yes, definitely leave the last word off. Or I might tell Clint your new nickname is "Dickwise."

 **Text message from Tony:** That would be an awesome nickname. 

**Text message from Pepper:** Of course it would. 

**Text message from Tony:** How long are you in Brussels?

 **Text message from Pepper:** Until Thursday. Then Berlin.

 **Text message from Tony:** :( I can fly over for a visit. 

**Text message from Pepper:** The EU has made their feelings on Iron Man invading their airspace quite clear.

 **Text message from Tony:** I'll take the plane. *stupid EU legislation*

 **Text message from Pepper:** You have to cover for me at SI while I'm here, and I'm stacked with meetings all day.

 **Text message from Tony:** It's totally boring without me there to make it fun, right?

 **Text message from Pepper:** Yes, actually. Right now I'm pretending to listen to a delegate explain the potential regulations. He doesn't understand them.

 **Text message from Tony:** Who does? Hey, how about just a late night dinner? We can make time for that? 

**Text message from Pepper:** Sure - tomorrow night?

 **Text message from Tony:** Sounds great. What are you wearing right now? 

**Text message from Pepper:** A business suit, obviously. And don't start.

 **Text message from Tony:** Start? Who's starting? Hey, after dinner, let's fly down to Italy. Lake region. Great vacation spot.

 **Text message from Pepper:** I always thought that would make a great Honeymoon spot too.

 **Text message from Tony:** ... Did you just propose to me by text?

 **Text message from Pepper:** What about it?

 **Text message from Tony:** Holy crap

 **Text message from Tony:** I mean :D

 **Text message from Tony:** I mean YES

 **Text message from Pepper:** Love you. 

**Text message from Tony:** Love you too, fiancée.

 **Text message from Pepper:** We'll talk about plans and dates when I'm back from Berlin?

 **Text message from Tony:** I'll program the suits to do a lightshow at the reception!

 **Text message from Pepper:** Yeah. We'll talk about it when I get back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dazzling Blue Someday (the text message from tony remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246510) by [claudiapriscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapriscus/pseuds/claudiapriscus)




End file.
